Seras-tu toujours là?
by Fantomas123
Summary: Kim est une jeune fille différente. Jared, un loup-garou nouvellement transformé. Ils vont s'aimer, se détester, mais seront-ils toujours là, l'un pour l'autre? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi ai-je peur d'écrire ? Je suis devant mon journal intime, et c'est bien la première fois que je suis pétrifiée à l'idée d'y mettre ce que je ressens. Qu'est ce que je ressens d'ailleurs ? Je ne devrais pas être amoureuse de lui, 'fin j'veux dire c'est stupide ! Il est beau, sportif, fascinant ( et se moque également de moi) et moi je suis Kim, l'intello, pas très jolie et pas du tout populaire. Et je suis persuadée que Jared ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi. J'avais décidé de l'oublier, mais dès que je le vois dans les couloirs du lycée, mes yeux sont inexorablement attirés vers lui...

Il est 1h20, il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard à mon rendez-vous. Je sors discrètement par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et me met à courir dans la nuit vers l'arrêt de bus. James est déjà là. Je monte dans sa voiture et il me dépose devant la bar où je me produis. Enfin « produire » est peut-être un grand mot. Disons que j'y chante et j'y danse tout les soirs, et que j'ai un petit job de serveuse pour avoir un peu d'argent. J'ai commencé i peu près un an, quand mon frère est mort dans un accident de voiture, ça me permettait d'évacuer la douleur. Je rentre donc tous les matins vers 4h voire plus. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant... enfin, ils n'ont de parents que le nom. Après la mort d'Enzo, ils se sont enfermés dans une sorte de bulle de tristesse et de douleur, ils n'ont jamais vraiment acceptés que leur fils chéri disparaisse brutalement. Attention, j'adorais mon frère, et j'aime mes parents, mais ils m'ont comme oubliée, malgré mes efforts pour les rendre fiers. Enfin bref, après le spectacle, une fois dans ma chambre, je me met en pyjama et me couche, demain je commence les cours à 8h.  
La sonnerie stridente du réveil m'arrache de mon rêve. C'était encore ce même rêve, celui où l'homme de mes rêves venait et m'avouait ses sentiments, et alors et je me jetais à son cou et... et le réveil a tout arrêté. Je me lève péniblement et vais prendre une douche. Je m'habille simplement, jean slim, sweat et jette un œil dans le miroir. J'ai d'énorme cernes que je ne prend pas la peine de cacher. Je me fais quand même un trait d'eye-liner, et attache mes longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, assez haute. Mes cheveux doivent bien être la seule chose que j'aime chez moi. Ce n'est pas que je suis moche, ni quelconque, mais j'ai quelque chose de différent qui éloigne les autres élèves. J'ai des yeux gris, une peau cuivrée ( comme tous les Quileutes de la réserve d'ailleurs...), je suis plutôt fine et j'ai quelques formes bien placées... Quant à mes cheveux, ils descendent en cascade jusqu'au creux de mes reins et sont blancs. Mais pas blanc/gris comme les personnes âgées, non, un blanc immaculé comme la neige. Ça donne un côté exotique à mon physique, que j'aime bien. Un regard à ma montre m'informe que je suis en retard, je me dépêche donc de prendre mon sac, mon portable, d'avaler un verre de jus d'orange et de courir prendre mon car. Grâce à ma course, j'arrive quelques minutes en avance. Je salue le conducteur, et rejoins Christie, celle qui ressemble le plus, pour moi, à une amie.

_Oh, je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur..._

_Comment tu sais ?! _

_Tes cheveux, ils sont bouclés quand tu t'énerves, mais tout lisses quand t'es de bonne humeur..._

Christie est très observatrice, en voici la preuve. Je l'apprécie vraiment, et j'aimerais lui confier ce que je fais la nuit, mais je n'étais pas sûre de lui faire assez confiance. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle me dit

_Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais... même si c'est grave !_

_Merci Christie, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à me confier..._

Cela ne sert à rien de nier, elle ne m'aurait pas crue... On parle donc de sujets différents et je la remerciais intérieurement de ne pas insister. Elle organise une fête samedi prochain, et je lui promit de réfléchir à son invitation. On est lundi, cela me laisse une semaine pour trouver une excuse...

_Ne songes même pas à ne pas venir, c'est pour mon anniversaire, tu es ma meilleure amie donc tu viens !_

_Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour lire dans mes pensées ! Et puis tu sais bien que je ne sais pas comment me comporter en groupe !_

_S'il te plaît ! _

Avec sa petite voix suppliante, ses yeux de chien battu et sa moue madeinChristie, je ne peux pas résister !

C'est d'accord, je te jure que je viendrais à ta maudite fête !

Elle me fait un sourire resplendissant, parfois je me demande comment une personne pouvait être aussi belle et souriante ! Christie ressemblait à un mannequin, grande, blonde avec un teint de poupée, ça se voyait tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas originaire de La Push. Elle était arrivée il y a un an, un mois après la disparition de mon frère, et elle m'a aidée, en partie, à remonter la pente. Elle avait tous les garçons à ses pieds, mais elle gardait la tête froide et sortait depuis quelques semaines avec Embry, quelqu'un de très gentil.

Une fois arrivées au lycée, Christie part rejoindre son « âme sœur », comme elle se plaît à appeler Embry, et moi je vais récupérer mes livres dans mon casier. Je ne les fuis pas, mais les voir ensemble me rappelle que je suis seule... À cette pensée, je claquais violemment la porte de mon casier et me dirigeais vers ma salle d'histoire. Habituellement j'étais placée à côté de Jared, mais depuis quinze jours, il avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation comme Paul, son meilleur ami, j'avais donc perdu l'espoir de le revoir un jour. J'arrivais la première dans la salle et pris le temps de m'installer. Les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et cinq minutes après la sonnerie, le prof arriva, mais pas de Jared à l'horizon. Le cours commença, toujours aussi passionnant que d'habitude, ce prof avait de réelles capacités à transmettre et partager. J'étais entièrement absorbée par la Guerre de Sécession, quand des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le prof. Jared entra, il était encore plus beau quand dans mon souvenir ! Il devait frôler 1,85 mètres, avec pleins de muscles, un véritable dieu ! Je me rendis compte que j'avais la bouche grande ouverte, et la fermais précipitamment, en m'empourprant et en baissant les yeux. Jared s'installa nonchalamment à côté de moi et sort ses affaires. Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et soudain je sentis sa main me toucher le coude. Je tournais la tête vers lui et restais stupéfaite par la beauté et la profondeur de ses yeux noirs, comme l'encre.

Jared POV

Je me suis imprégné ! Et moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'une idée farfelue de Sam, voilà que je suis subjugué par Kim Conweller ! Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, elle était ce genre de fille bizarre qui ne parle pas, qui n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et qui n'est pas très populaire. Paul lui faisait souvent des blagues de mauvais goût à l'école primaire, et depuis j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous déteste, malgré mon innocence.  
J'étais déjà choqué par ma nouvelle nature de loup-garou, mais m'imprégner dès mon retour au lycée, c'est carrément flippant ! Bref, quand je suis rentré dans cette salle de cours, je ne pensais pas me retrouver lié à Kim. Je me suis installé en faisant abstraction des regards sur moi, et j'ai demandé un crayon à ma voisine. Vu qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu, j'ai effleuré son coude, et j'ai ressentis comme une décharge électrique. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et j'ai eu le souffle coupé ! Elle était splendide ! C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, je me fichais du reste. Un frisson me parcourut et je me sentais comme apaisé. Je l'observais attentivement et remarquais ses cernes : que faisait elle la nuit, bon sang !? Elle paraissait si fragile, même si elle le cachait bien. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la découvrir et qu'elle me fasse confiance. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle. Elle est tellement belle dans son sweat trop grand et dans son slim, qui lui faisait des fesses parfaites. Oui, bon, imprégnation ou pas, je reste un mec ! Il faut que j'aille parler à Sam, pour lui demander comment faire, je ne m'imagine pas lui révéler tout de suite ma nature lupine.

Je quitte donc sans remords le lycée, pour rejoindre mon alpha et sa fiancée chez eux. À peine arrivé, Emily me demande la raison de ma présence, inquiète. Sam n'est pas là.

_Non, ça va, enfin je me suis imprégné..._

_Mais c'est génial ! Tu la connais ?_

_Non, juste de nom, c'est Kim, Kim Conweller..._

_Oh..._

_Quoi « oh... » ?! Tu la connais ?_

Je commençais à trembler, quand soudain Sam entra dans le cottage.

_Jared, calmes toi, tout de suite !_

Mes tremblements s'arrêtèrent, c'est fou le pouvoir que Sam avait sur nous. Quand je pense à Paul qui s'emporte pour rien, je me dis que finalement ça pouvait sauver des vies, et notre secret par la même occasion... Emily reprit alors la conversation :

_Je connais un peu ses parents... Elle a perdu son frère dans un accident de voiture il y a environ un an, et depuis, d'après ses parents, elle a changé..._

_Changé comment ? demanda Sam_

_Elle sort par la fenêtre de sa chambre la nuit, elle ne leur parle quasiment plus... Ils sont inquiets, surtout qu'ils travaillent beaucoup et n'ont pas vraiment de temps à lui consacrer..._

_Et moi, comment est ce que je peux l'aborder ? _

_Ah, ça c'est à toi de voir, mais va à son rythme, surtout ne la brusque pas... tu devrais pas être en cours toi ? _

_J'y retourne !_

J'arrivais juste à temps pour le cours de sport, le deuxième cours que j'avais en commun avec Kim. J'espère simplement qu'il n'y aurait personne qui la materais. On faisait de la course, avant ça m'aurait saoulé, mais maintenant on pourrait faire une compétition avec Paul. Ou alors j'en profiterais pour parler à Kim... À l'échauffement, je suis surpris de voir à quelle vitesse elle courais, elle était en tête, devant tout les mecs ! Elle n'est même pas essoufflée, elle doit s'entraîner régulièrement. Sa tenue de sport, short et débardeur, mettais en valeur ses jambes fines et musclées.

_Attention, tu baves_ ! me dit Paul, en éclatant de rire.

Je ne fais pas attention à sa remarque, et, après que le prof ai donné les consignes, j'allais la voir, pour lui proposer de faire les exercices ensemble.

Kim POV

Il me regardait fixement depuis cinq minutes. Et mon cerveau était en beug. Pourquoi est ce qu'il restait là ?! Ah oui, il m'a posé une question !

_Euh, mais Paul, il va faire avec qui ?_

T'es débile Kim ou quoi ? Le mec de tes rêves vient te voir, et tu l'envoies bouler, t'étonnes pas si il part maintenant !

_T'inquiètes pas pour lui, il est grand !_

_En effet, 2 mètres c'est énorme !_

Il se mit à rire, sûrement un des plus beau son de la planète.

_Cameron, Conweller ! Bougez-vous ! _cria le prof.

_Bon ba, c'est d'accord alors, _murmurais-je

_Cool, viens !_

Le cours se passa plus que bien, j'aimais courir et avec Jared, c'était encore mieux, mais cet intérêt soudain pour ma petite personne me troublais... Peut-être avait-il fait un pari ? Surtout après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, enfin surtout Paul, mais il n'était pas le dernier à rire... Cette pensée me rendis triste, mais aussi méfiante. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse dépasser par mes sentiments.

À force de rêver, j'ai loupé mon bus ! Me voilà donc obligée de rentrer à pied, sous la pluie, avec toutes les voitures qui m'éclaboussent et une horrible douleur à la cheville, que j'ai tordu dans les escaliers en sortant des vestiaires. En gros, j'étais d'humeur massacrante, alors quand une Jeep aux vitres teintées s'est arrêtée à mon niveau, j'ai explosé :

_C'est bon, j'suis pas une pute, vous pouvez passer votre chemin ! Dégagez !_

Euh... je voulais juste te proposer de te ramener...

Hé merde, c'était Jared...

_Désolée, je... c'est une mauvaise journée..._

_C'est à cause du cours de sport ? _

Sa voix était inquiète ? Triste ? Déçue ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider...

_Non au contraire, c'était sûrement le meilleur moment de ma journée ! Oh non, ne me dis pas que j'ai dis ça à voix haute... tu veux toujours me ramener ?_

Il eu un sourire en coin, qui était juste... Whaouh !

_Ouais bien sur, montes !_

_Je peux te demander...euh, pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout ça ?_

_Tout ça ?_

_Oui, me parler, faire le sport avec moi, me ramener..._

_Je suis sur que t'es quelqu'un de bien, et en fait j'ai envie de te connaître..._

_Et c'est après des années de moquerie et une maladie que tu t'en aies rendu compte ? _

Sans le vouloir, ma voix est devenue cassante.

_Euh, ouais, ouais... Disons que la grippe ma fait ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses..._

_L'épidémie de grippe n'est pas encore arrivée, _marmonnais-je, plus pour moi même que pour alimenter la conversation. Bizarrement, il entendit ma remarque et ça le rendit nerveux...

_Ok, bien joué, je te jure que je te le dirais la vérité mais pour l'instant je peux pas... Et je comprend que tu te poses toutes ces questions, mais je te promet que je ne me moque pas de toi et je te trouve vraiment... exceptionnelle ! _

L'émotion lui avait fait accélérer son débit de parole et j'étais hyper-concentrée pour tout saisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je n'avais toujours pas répondue et je vit sa mine inquiète... Sûrement pour la santé mentale... et ce fut lui qui rompit le silence :

_Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça..._

_Non ! Ne le sois pas, j'aurais du te répondre plus vite, mais les connections entre mes neurones disparaissent mystérieusement quand t'es dans les parages, et je voulais te dire que, enfin, je me sens bien avec toi, comme si j'étais apaisée... Mais j'avoue que j'ai l'impression d'être liée à toi et ça me fait peur, je veux dire je ne fais pas confiance facilement et donc... oh on est arrivé ! Merci !_

Je lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue, sortit et couru m'enfermer chez moi ! Qu'est ce que je pouvais être nulle en relations ! Et je ne parle pas des relations amoureuses, même avoir des amis était une épreuve pour moi ! À l'heure qu'il est, Jared ne m'approchera probablement plus jamais, y'avait pas idée d'interrompre une conversation comme ça aussi...


	2. Chapter 2

Le reste de la semaine, je ne vis pas Jared, et je me sentis mal, comme si il me manquait une partie de moi... j'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque, Christie l'a, bien évidemment, remarqué ce qui me valu de nombreux regard du style « toi, dès qu'on se voit seule à seule, j'te cuisine et tu m'avoues tout »... Carrément flippant...

On est enfin vendredi soir, et c'est aussi le soir où je fais le plus gros show au bar... Cette fois, je commence à 23 heures et c'est plus délicat pour m'éclipser discrètement...

Une fois que James m'a déposé devant le bar, je rejoint rapidement les coulisses où je salue toutes les filles de la troupe, et file me changer et me maquiller... Aujourd'hui, c'est un show burlesque, autrement dit tenues minimes et danses très sensuelles, encore heureux qu'on ne fasse pas de strip-teases, mais rien que les regards de ces vieux pervers sur moi me donne la nausée !

J'ouvre le spectacle avec Coco et Georgia sur la chanson_ Tough Lover _de Christina Aguilera, tenues de cuir, casquettes de police, apparemment le fantasme de plusieurs hommes dans la salle vu le nombres de sifflements stridents...

_**Ooh, oh yeah yeah**__  
__**Oooh yeah yeah**___

_**I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah**__  
__**I need a, a tough lover, woo**__  
__**I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah**__  
__**A tough lover, ooh yeah**___

_**When he kisses me, I get that thrill**__  
__**When he does that wiggle I won't keep still**__  
__**I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**__  
__**A tough lover (woo)**__  
__**I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**__  
__**Tough lover ( )**__  
[...]_

_(Ooh, oh ouais ouais__  
__Oooh ouais ouais__  
_  
_J'ai besoin d'un dur à cuir, ouais ouais ouais__  
__J'ai besoin d'un, d'un dur à cuire, woo__  
__J'ai besoin d'un, d'un dur à cuire, ouais ouais ouais__  
__Un dur à cuire, ooh ouais___

_Quand il m'embrasse, j'ai ce frisson__  
__Quand il fait ce frétillement, je ne le retient pas toujours__  
__J'ai voulu un dur à cuire (woo)__  
__Un dur à cuir (woo)__  
__J'ai besoin d'un dur à cuir (ouais ouais)__  
__Un dur à cuire (hum, hum)_

_[...])_

Jared POV

On vient d'arriver dans ce club, que Quil veut absolument nous faire voir, j'espère que Sam ne nous appellera pas, on risque de passer un bon moment... On paye nos places, quand j'entends une voix sublime chanter une chanson très expressive... Un « dur à cuir » ça m'étonnerais que Kim veuille de ça... Bref, on s'installe sur les banquettes autour d'une table, histoire de prendre un verre et de profiter du spectacle ! Mais, je trouve toutes les filles vulgaires et sans charme, y'a pas à dire, je suis vraiment barge de Kim... Je soupirais en pensant à elle : allait-elle bien ? Que faisait-elle?

Soudain le silence se fit, et une danseuse arriva et se positionna de dos. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison transparente et noire sur le jambe droite, sur le haut du dos et sur l'épaule gauche... Elle commença à danser sur la chanson _She Wolf _de Shakira, quelle coïncidence... soudain la danseuse se retourna et... Surprise c'était Kim ! et sa voix était magnifique, c'était sûrement elle qui chantait quand on est arrivé ! Malgré son talent, ça m'énerve de la voir danser devant tout ces mecs, qui peuvent la reluquer sans honte ! Je commence à trembler, heureusement que mes potes se rendent compte que quelque chose me dérange, enfin...

_Ba alors Jared, t'apprécies pas le spectacle, t'es gay ou quoi, mon vieux ?_

_La ferme Seth ! Tu vois la fille que tu mates depuis tout à l'heure ?! Ba, elle est au lycée et je m'en suis imprégné !_

_Ça explique tout, désolé mec..._

Il ne reçut que mon grognement comme réponse... Alors, c'est ça qu'elle fait quand elle sort le soir, s'exhiber ?! J'espère au moins qu'elle ne fait pas d'extra, je ne le supporterais pas ! J'irais lui parler à la fermeture du bar...

La dernière chanson fut la pire pour moi ! Elle dansait très (trop) proche d'un mec, du genre beau-gosse/ séducteur, qui aurait bien aimé plus qu'une danse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

C'est la fin du spectacle, il est temps que j'aille parler à Kim...

Kim POV

J'ai vu Jared et ses potes pendant le spectacle, et ça me fais tellement chier ! Mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est parce que maintenant il connaît mon secret, ou parce qu'il m'a vu à moitié à poil entrain de danser... J'étais en pleine réflexion quand j'entends la porte de ma loge s'ouvrir.

_Quelqu'un aimerait te parler, me dit James_

_Ok, fais le rentrer si tu veux, je suis prête !_

Je ramasse mes affaires dans mon sac et qui je vois quand je me retourne ? Jared, évidemment ! Sainte Merde, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

_Euh, salut ?_

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu dansais comme ça ?_

Ok, il est là pour me faire des reproches, il se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ?!

_Toi non plus, je ne crois pas que tu m'aies tout dis sur toi, donc j'estime avoir encore le droit à une vie privée ! _Crachai-je.

_Mon secret n'implique pas de danser à moitié nu devant des gros pervers qui ne pensent qu'à me mettre dans leur lit ! _Cria-il

_Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire après tout ?! T'es pas mon père, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça et tu te permet de juger ! Et n'essayes même pas de dire que ce que tu as vu ne t'as pas plu !_

_Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais importante à mes yeux non ?! Et en parlant de tes parents, ils sont au courant ?_

_T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu pense vraiment qu'ils me laisseraient faire ça ? _Soufflai-je

Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte quand soudain il se trouva devant moi...

_Hé, hé, hé attends ! Tu vas où comme ça ? _Dit il doucement...

_Ba... je rentre chez moi, je crois... _chuchotai-je

_Tu vas pas rentrer toute seule, il est 4h du mat' !_

_Je ne me suis jamais perdue... _

Il eut un petit sourire, et il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Quand est ce que je me suis mise à pleurer ? J'en n'ai aucune idée... et pourquoi ? Est ce que c'était parce que je m'étais engueulée avec lui ? Dans ce cas, je suis plus atteinte que ce que pensais... Sans que je sache comment, je me retrouvais contre son torse, dans l'étau de ses bras musclés, et je me sens bien, comme si j'étais chez moi... Je n'avais juste pas envie que ce moment s'arrête, mais je doute que ce sois le cas pour lui... Finalement, ce sont des coups à la porte qui stoppèrent tout...

_Kim ! Ça va fermer, grouilles toi !_

_J'arrive ! Bon on doit y aller, _dis-je à Jared

_Je te raccompagne !_

Je souris franchement et il me regarda comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde, ce qui a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Sur le chemin du retour, je me mis à boiter, en effet la douleur que j'avais à la cheville s'est empirée pendant le spectacle. Forcément, Jared le vit tout de suite :

_T'as mal à la cheville_, déclara t-il.

_Non, je t'assure que ça va..._

_C'était pas une question._

_Bon, il se pourrait qu'elle soit foulée, mais c'est pas grand chose..._

Avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, et en rougissant violemment par dessus le marché. Arrivés devant chez moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, une part de moi souhaitant qu'il reste encore et encore... Finalement je le remerciais d'un chuchotement et l'embrassais à la commissure des lèvres...

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de Christie. Je suis sensée la rejoindre chez elle pour l'aider dans tout les préparatifs... Cependant j'ai passé une nuit très courte, et décide donc de prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Je pensais à Jared, encore une fois... Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui me rend folle, mais j'ai tellement peur de tomber de haut, si jamais il se foutait de moi... Une fois ma douche prise, je mets une robe-pull en grosse laine bleu marine, un collant noir et des Converses bleues. Je me maquille, me fais un chignon haut avec quelques mèches qui dépassent et je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Une fois chez Christie, je trouvais cette dernière complètement hystérique !

_Y'a des invités en plus, j'avais pas prévu ça, c'est la catastrophe ! J'ai pas assez de bouffe, de boissons, même des chaises j'en n'ai pas assez !_

_Calmos Christie, on a largement le temps d'aller faire des courses supplémentaires, et des chaises j'en ai plein ma baraque !_

_Du temps on en a, certes, mais de l'argent on en a moins..._

_C'est le moment où je mets à contribution mes chers parents !_

_Oh, Kim t'es géniale ! _

_Et au fait, c'est qui ces invités surprises ?_

_Comme tu viens très justement de le signaler, c'est une surprise ! _

Après avoir réglé tous les problèmes, Christie décida qu'il était temps de s'occuper de nous faire belles. C'est pour ça que je suis actuellement dans une robe qui me mets, soit disant, en valeur, c'est à dire une robe bustier grise, toute simple, qui s'arrête à mi-cuisse. Plutôt moulante, elle est très jolie. Christie complète cette tenue par quelques bracelets argentés et un trait d'eye-liner.

_c'est tout ?!_

_Tu es déjà magnifique, je n'ai pas envie de rendre jalouses toutes les filles invitées_, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire...

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de la fic. C'est ma première, donc toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, même les négatives, c'est comme ça que je pourrais progresser :) En espérant que ça vous a plu... **_


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de Christie. Je suis sensée la rejoindre chez elle pour l'aider dans tout les préparatifs... Cependant j'ai passé une nuit très courte, et décide donc de prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Je pensais à Jared, encore une fois... Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui me rend folle, mais j'ai tellement peur de tomber de haut, si jamais il se foutait de moi... Une fois ma douche prise, je mets une robe-pull en grosse laine bleu marine, un collant noir et des Converses bleues. Je me maquille, me fais un chignon haut avec quelques mèches qui dépassent et je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Une fois chez Christie, je trouvais cette dernière complètement hystérique !

_Y'a des invités en plus, j'avais pas prévu ça, c'est la catastrophe ! J'ai pas assez de bouffe, de boissons, même des chaises j'en n'ai pas assez !_

_Calmos Christie, on a largement le temps d'aller faire des courses supplémentaires, et des chaises j'en ai plein ma baraque !_

_Du temps on en a, certes, mais de l'argent on en a moins..._

_C'est le moment où je mets à contribution mes chers parents !_

_Oh, Kim t'es géniale ! _

_Et au fait, c'est qui ces invités surprises ?_

_Comme tu viens très justement de le signaler, c'est une surprise ! _

Après avoir réglé tous les problèmes, Christie décida qu'il était temps de s'occuper de nous faire belles. C'est pour ça que je suis actuellement dans une robe qui me mets, soit disant, en valeur, c'est à dire une robe bustier grise, toute simple, qui s'arrête à mi-cuisse. Plutôt moulante, elle est très jolie. Christie complète cette tenue par quelques bracelets argentés et un trait d'eye-liner.

_c'est tout ?!_

_Tu es déjà magnifique, je n'ai pas envie de rendre jalouses toutes les filles invitées_, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire...

Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et Christie me répondait négativement à chaque fois que je la questionnais sur les invités mystères. L'alcool et le shit tournaient bien, et c'est dans un état second que je vis arriver Jared, Paul et Quil. Je les accueillais, l'alcool me donnant des ailes, et ils se mirent à boire et à danser. L'ambiance était géniale, mais d'un coup, je me retrouvais dans une salle de bain avec un parfait inconnu. Il commença à m'embrasser, mais plus j'essayais de crier et de me débattre, plus j'avais la bouche pâteuse et le corps lourd ! Les mains de l'homme commençaient à se balader sur moi, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, me laissant voir un Jared, plus qu'énervé ! Il se rua sur le mec, le frappa plusieurs fois en l'empêchant de fuir ! Quand il atteignit la porte, toujours en rouant de coups l'autre, Jared sembla enfin se souvenir de ma présence. J'avais glissé le long de la baignoire, et quand il s'agenouilla devant moi, il paraissait plus choqué que je ne l'étais.

_Kim ?! Comment ça va ?!_

J'étais incapable de répondre. Tout mes démons les plus horribles venaient de resurgir, le secret que j'avais le plus profondément enfouit réapparaissait, la chose dont j'ai le plus honte, le truc dont même mes parents ignorent l'existence vient de rejaillir, explosant la façade que j'ai si soigneusement construit pendant des mois. J'étais brisée à nouveau. Il y a dix mois j'ai été violée. Par un ami. Enfin soit disant un ami. Il voulait m'aider à surmonter la mort de mon frère. Il m'a droguée. Du GHB. C'était tard le soir. On était sortit. Pour me « changer les idées ». Il a fait ça dans une rue. Il m'a laissée pour morte. C'est un passant qui m'a retrouvée. Il s'appelait Sam, le passant.

Pendant que je divaguais, Jared m'avais pris dans ses bras et m'a ramenée chez moi, sans me demander mon avis. Je m'évanouis avant l'arrivée...

Jared POV

J'étais arrivé avant que le pire ne se produise, mais Kim était dans un sale état. Complètement prostrée, elle ne réagissait à aucun appel, ni aucun contact. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de mes frères. Paul me conseilla de la ramener chez elle, mais devais-je dire à ses parents ce qui s'était passé ?

Pendant le trajet du retour, elle s'est évanouie, mais elle n'avais toujours pas repris connaissance une fois chez elle. Étrangement, son père était sur le seuil de la porte, et quand il me vit, il devint très inquiet :

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Kim a un peu trop bu à la fête de Christie..._

_Comment ça « la fête », elle m'avait dit que c'était une soirée entre fille !_

Ça, ça sent les ennuis... Il m'ordonna simplement de déposer sa fille dans sa chambre, et de m'en aller. J'avais envie de protester mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Lundi, Kim n'était pas en cours. Mardi, non plus. Elle fit réapparition le mercredi, mais ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, ses cheveux ternes, elle était très affaiblie et aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage.

Elle ne parla à personne, ni à moi malgré mes tentatives, ni à sa meilleure amie Christie. Elle était vide.

La nuit du mercredi, sous ma forme de loup, je fis le guet près de sa fenêtre, et je l'entendis hurler dans son sommeil... Elle se réveilla plusieurs dans la nuit, et mit à chaque fois plusieurs heures pour se rendormir.

Le jeudi, elle ne vint pas en cours mais grâce à Christie, je réussis à avoir son numéro et à lui proposer une sortie.

Kim POV

J'étais épuisée. Physiquement et moralement. Cependant rester coincée chez moi, avec mes parents et après le sermon auquel j'avais eu le droit, cela ne me tentais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec Jared l'après midi. Il m'a proposé de me présenter à ses amis, et voir de nouvelles têtes pourrait me faire du bien ! Il arriva à 14h30, et nous partîmes en direction de la plage où ses potes étaient déjà. Une fois arrivés, on alla voir Quil et Paul avec qui on discuta quelques minutes... Ils étaient très drôles et cacher ma fatigue devenait moins difficile. Soudain, Paul dit :

_Tiens, voilà Sam et Emily !_

Je me figeais en entendant ce prénom. Sam. Comme le passant. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que plus d'un âne s'appelle Martin, mais cette sensation de stress oppressante grandissait en moi. Jared le sentit et me chuchota :

_N'aies pas peur du grand méchant loup..._

Paul rigola à une blague que je ne compris pas, et je me retournais pour faire face aux arrivants. En voyant le visage de Sam, tout me revint en mémoire, et rien qu'à son regard, je sus que lui aussi avait fait le lien avec moi, mais il ne fit comme si de rien n'était ! Il se présenta, ainsi que sa fiancée, qui avait d'énorme cicatrices sur son visage. Jared m'expliqua plus tard qu'elle a été victime d'une attaque d'ours. Malgré ces traces, elle restait très belle et elle formait un beau couple avec Sam. Je me demandais si il avait parlé de moi, et de ce qui s'était passé avec ses amis. J'espérais fortement que non. À part ces retrouvailles imprévues, l'après-midi se déroula plus que bien. Il régnait dans leur groupe, une ambiance détendue et très agréable. J'avais presque l'impression d'être dans une meute de loups, chacun avait son rôle, mais je sentais Jared tendu, comme si il craignait que tout dérape. Il me ramena chez moi vers 17 heures.

_Alors, t'as passé une bonne après-midi ?_

_Oui, excellente ! Merci !_

Ce bref échange fut suivit d'un long silence, on se regardait dans les yeux. Les siens étaient magnifiques ! Noirs, profonds, comme si il cherchait à lire en moi. Ses pupilles dilatées rendaient son regard brillant, fascinant ! Je crois que j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui car j'avais cette sensation indescriptible, cet incendie dans l'estomac, nous étions comme deux aimants qui s'attiraient. Doucement, nos deux visages se rapprochaient pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son odeur de sapin m'entêtait, je me rapprochais encore. Au moment où nos lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut comme une explosion. Ce baiser était doux, et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme premier baiser. Je fermais les yeux, mais j'eus comme un flash de la soirée de Christie et d'il y a 10 mois. Je me reculais précipitamment, et je vis de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse dans le regard de Jared...

Jared POV

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait de mal ?! Tout se passait pour le mieux, et d'un coup, elle s'est enfuit, comme si elle avait peur !

_Hé, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser..._

_Non, c'est probablement la meilleure des idées que tu aies eu jusqu'ici ! C'est moi qui suis désolée..._

Comment est ce qu'elle pouvait être désolée ? Elle était juste magnifique avec ses rougeurs de gêne ! Je me sentais nul de l'avoir brusquée... Elle me dit au revoir, et rentra chez elle. Quant à moi, je me ruais vers la forêt, et me transformais. J'avais besoin de courir, de me vider de toute cette colère que j'avais contre moi !

**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Jared ? **me demanda Sam dans mon esprit. Je lui rejouais alors la scène dans mon esprit, encore et encore...

**Laisses lui du temps...**

**Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?!**

**Je le sais, c'est tout !**

Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi ! Je couru toute la soirée, jusqu'à être épuisé. À ce moment là, je rentrais chez moi. J'avais ma propre maison, après que mes parents m'aient viré de chez eux, suite à toutes les conneries que j'ai faites. Ça m'arrangeais bien, je me levais à l'heure que je voulais, je n'étais pas obligé de faire le ménage etc... Attention, ma maison était quand même propre, mais pas autant que celle de ma mère, c'est tout. Bref, décidais de prendre une douche et d'aller ensuite chez Emily.

Kim POV

Après ce baiser avec Jared, je me réfugiais dans le garage. C'était devenu mon abris, où j'entreposais tout ce qui servait à mes nombreuses passions et défouloirs : mécanique, piano, peinture, course, boxe... Je décidais d'aller courir, malgré l'heure, et la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Je prévins quand même mes parents, on ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer. Je décidais d'aller près des falaises. Il y avait du vent, et j'aimais ça. Le vent m'aidait à réfléchir, il m'apaisait... sentir le vent contre mon visage, qui fait voleter mes cheveux... Je me mit à penser à Jared et à ce baiser... J'avais tellement envie de me laisser aller, mais j'avais tellement peur de souffrir et de le faire souffrir... Je savais que j'étais compliquée, et mine de rien j'avais un sacré caractère qui était difficilement supportable ! Malgré tout, j'avais besoin de Jared, je me sentais définitivement liée à lui même si je ne le connaissais pas si bien !

Une heure étant passée, je décidais de rentrer chez moi en coupant par la forêt, mais j'avais cette désagréable impression d'être observée... Enfin, je vis ma maison, et j'allai directement de me coucher, sans manger.

Jared POV

Cette fille était complètement inconsciente ! Courir la nuit, dans la forêt, avec les vampires qui traînent ! Bon bien sur le dernier point elle n'était pas au courant, mais quand même, même parmi les humains, elle aurait put faire une mauvaise rencontre ! Je la raccompagnais donc jusqu'à chez elle, caché dans les buissons, sous ma forme de loup. Mes frères allaient râler parce que j'étais en retard pour le repas et que Emily ne supportait pas manger avec quelqu'un d'absent. Tant pis pour eux, mon imprégnée passait avant eux !

_Putain mec, t'étais où ?!_

_J'ai croisé Kim en pleine forêt, j'ai juste vérifié qu'il ne lui arrivait rien !_

_Il va falloir que tu la mette au courant, la forêt devient dangereuse !_

_J'ai pas envie de la faire fuir ! _

_T'en fait pas, elle ne le prendra pas mal !_

Après cette discussion, on passa une super soirée, et je rentrais satisfait de ma journée, malgré la fuite de Kim...

Le lendemain au lycée, j'étais en retard au lycée, mais pas spécialement pressé d'aller en cours. Je me promenais donc dans les couloirs quand je me sentis attiré vers un placard à balais. C'était pas les mecs qui faisait ça aux filles généralement ?! Je sentis une main de plaquer sur ma bouche et dans la pénombre, je vis Kim me faire un grand sourire !

_Hé salut toi !_

_Mfhsummaf ! _

Elle avait toujours sa main se ma bouche et c'était compliqué de transmettre un message dans ces conditions ! Elle éclata de rire, cependant elle ne retira pas sa main pour autant...

_Hé hé, c'est fait exprès pour que tu me laisses parler ! Je suis désolée pour hier..._

Encore des excuses inutiles, je levais les yeux au ciel...

… _ouais encore des excuses, mais tu les mérites ! J'ai réfléchis à ce qu'il s'est passé, et je sais que je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que ce que je ne voudrais... enfin je suis juste amoureuse de toi depuis 5 ans et que tu t'intéresses à moi d'un coup, ça me semble... Whaouh ! Mais j'ai juste besoin dans tout les cas, de ne pas être brusquée, et... bon, je m'arrête là : est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Dis juste oui ou non..._

Je boudais. Vraiment. Normalement c'est au mec de faire les demandes comme ça. Mais elle avait vraiment du cran, je l'admirais énormément pour ça. Et elle attendait une réponse simple.

_Oui... _murmurais-je.

_Merci... _

Elle m'effleura les lèvres et s'enfuit, comme le vent. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ! je me demandais qu'est ce qu'elle entendait par « ne pas la brusquer »... Peut être que cela a un lien avec ce que Sam sait mais ne veux pas me dire... Je m'étais remis en route vers mon cours d'anglais, et le sourire que j'arborais n'échappa pas à la prof :

_Hé bien Mr Cameron, en plus d'être en retard, seriez-vous satisfait de l'être ?_

_Heu, non... Excusez moi Madame... _

Je rejoignis Paul, qui ne manqua pas de me charrier :

_Alors, tu t'es fait kidnapper ou quoi ?!_

_Presque !_

_Non, déconnes ! _

_Par Kim en plus... Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle..._

_Bah putain mec, t'en a pris une avec un sacré caractère ! _

Kim POV

Je lui avais demandé, et il a dit oui ! J'étais tellement soulagée ! Il avait fait une drôle de tête quand je lui ai posé la question, mais bon, le stéréotype du mec qui fait le premier pas, c'est bidon ! À la fin de mon cours de français, horrible soit dit en passant, Jared m'attendait, appuyé contre le mur. Il était magnifique, et il était à moi ! Je m'approchais de lui, et il m'embrassa avec détermination. Je sentais les regards des autres élèves, jaloux des filles et surpris des mecs, mais je m'en fichais, je me sentais bien, complète ! J'avais la sensation que mes problèmes s'éloignaient, même si c'était que provisoire, puisqu'il faudrait que je les aborde un jour avec mon petit-ami. Petit-ami... cela sonne étrangement, mais ça me plaisait...

Au moment du repas, Jared m'invita à manger avec ses amis, ce que j'acceptai immédiatement puisque j'avais passé un très bon moment avec eux la dernière fois...

_Félicitations, _nous dirent-ils en chœur !

_Et puis maintenant on sait qui porte la culotte ! _Ajouta Paul, ce qui lui valu un coup dans les côtes de la part de Jared.

Je me sentais à ma place, dans cette joyeuse bande, néanmoins je redoutais le moment où ils me poseront des questions sur ma famille et mon passé...

_- Hé, Kim ! Ça te dis de venir chez Sam et Emily ce soir ?_

_- Ouais, carrément ! _

_- Super, je viendrais te chercher à 19h_, me chuchota Jared...

Le reste de la journée se déroula au mieux, mais quand je proposais à Jared de venir chez moi après les cours, il déclina... J'étais déçue, mais j'avais hâte de le voir le soir... Je fis rapidement mes devoirs et décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Je mit une robe fleurie dans les tons vieux rose, qui était resserrée à la taille avec un élastique... Je passai un gilet noir par dessus, mit de l'eye-liner/ mascara et descendis prévenir mes parents que je ne mangeais pas là ce soir... Comme prévu, cela ne les affecta pas plus que ça, et puisqu'il me restait une heure à tuer, je décidais d'aller peindre au garage... je pris une nouvelle toile, et commençai à faire un portrait de Jared...

Soudain, j'entendis un raclement de gorge, et je vis Jared que me regardait stupéfait ! Ou qui regardait derrière moi plutôt... Bref il regardait le début de travail que j'avais fait au fusain... Et croyez-moi ou non, mais voir le sujet de son tableau scruter le-dit tableau, c'est hyper gênant... Puis il se mit à regarder un peu partout dans le garage, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est d'être dans son cerveau pour voir à quoi il pensait... En attendant qu'il découvre mon espace, l'endroit qui était plus personnel que ma chambre, je me lavais les mains qui étaient pleines de traces noires... Finalement, je rompis le silence :

_ça te plaît ? _

_De quoi ?_

_Tout ! L'endroit, le dessin... _

_Ouais, plus que ça même ! Comment ça se fait que personne ne sait que tu sais faire ça_, me demanda t-il en désignant du menton le tas de tableaux, dessins et sculptures qui s'entreposaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Je ris doucement, et lui expliquais que je n'avais jamais eu d'amis proches que avaient fait la démarche de venir jusqu'ici... En effet, même Christie ne connaissait pas ces facettes de moi... En continuant cette discussion, nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture qui nous emmena jusqu'à chez Sam. On entra ensuite dans une maisonnette très coquette et chaleureuse... Une délicieuse odeur d'épices flottait dans l'air. Toute l'équipe était déjà là et d'après les commentaires que reçu Jared, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il était retardataire … On passa tous à table, et les questions commencèrent...

Jared POV

_Alors Kim, t'as des frères et sœurs ? Demanda Quil..._

_J'avais un frère, mais il est mort dans un accident de voiture, répondit elle._

Même moi, je ne le savais pas, je me sentais vraiment nul...

_Désolé, je savais pas..._

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, _dit elle en haussant les épaules...

Sa voix était neutre, sans aucune émotion, c'était vraiment flippant. Un gros silence s'abattit sur la table...

_Et tes parents ? _

_Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça des parents_, dit-elle avec un rictus...

Je trouvais que les relations qu'elle avait avec sa famille était très étranges... D'un accord tacite, les conversations reprirent leur cours... Le sujet abordé était maintenant le cas d'un violeur qui sévissait à Port-Angeles et qui inquiétait beaucoup Sam... Soudain, Kim se leva, car elle avait besoin d'air... Je m'apprêtais à la suivre, mais Sam m'arrêta et la suivit.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim POV

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un me rejoint. Contrairement à ce que je m'imaginais, ce n'était pas Jared, mais Sam.

_Tu m'as reconnue hein ?_

_Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu t'oublier... _

_La mémoire humaine est courte et sélective, à moins bien sur que tu ne sois pas humain..._

à cette remarque, il se tendit mais repris bien vite son calme olympien... Bizarre... Peut être que ça a un rapport avec le « secret » de Jared...

_- T'étais en hypothermie, blessée de partout, en robe blanche dans une ruelle sombre, même si j'avais voulu t'oublier, ça n'aurais pas été possible !_

_- Tu penses que c'est lui ? _Face à son regard surpris, je rajoutais_ : l'homme de Port Angeles et Lui... _

_- Je ne sais pas... Mais on te protégera..._

_- Tu dis ça comme si vous étiez des surhommes... _

Il se tourna vers la maison, et dit :

-_ Jared, maintenant._

Jared sortit de la maison, avec un air inquiet sur le visage... On avait l'impression que quelqu'un était mort... Sam lui donna une tape dans le dos, en signe d'encouragement et rentra rejoindre les autres. Jared, lui, me pris la main et m'entraîna vers la forêt, un peu à l'écart...

-_ Kim, est ce que tu connais les légendes Quileutes ?_

_- Ouais ! Je les trouve géniales, ça fait rêver d'imaginer des hommes se transformer en loups pour protéger leur peuple... Et l'imprégnation... Quelle fille ne rêverait de savoir qu'il y a un homme qui pourrait mourir pour elle ? Mais bon, ce ne sont que des légendes... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, au fait ? _

_- Ba, il se pourrait éventuellement que les légendes soient vraies... et que je sois un loup garou... et que je me sois imprégné de toi..._

Ah ba pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'à faire autant tout me dire d'un coup... J'étais en état de choc là... Vous voyez les poissons rouges ? C'est à peu près à ce à quoi je ressemblais en ce moment... Bouche ouverte, bouche fermée, bouche ouverte... enfin vous voyez quoi... Dire que j'étais sur le cul était un euphémisme... Je m'étais assise par terre tellement j'étais stupéfaite ! Et Jared ne m'approchais pas, il devait croire qu'il m'effrayait, alors que c'était tout le contraire ! J'étais fascinée ! Je réussis miraculeusement à sortir quelques mots qui formaient une phrase :

_C'est... c'est, c'est vraiment vrai ?!_

_Ouais... _

_Mais... mais c'est génial ! Tu peux me montrer ? J'veux dire, comment t'es en loup ?_

Jared POV

Elle est géniale ! Pas de cris, pas de larmes, juste de la fascination ! Et elle voulait me voir en loup... Du coup, je me déshabillais, enfin je gardais mon caleçon quand même, et je mutais. De la taille d'un cheval, brun, je pouvais être assez impressionant... Enfin pas tellement puisque Kim s'assit par terre, et me sourit... ça sentait mauvais ça...

_T'es plus mignon comme ça... un petit Chewbacca trop sexy !_ Rigola-elle ! _Finalement c'est bien que tu sois en loup, je vais pouvoir parler maintenant ! Je voulais te dire que j'ai quitter le bar dans lequel je travaillais... Vu qu'on est ensemble, ça me semblait logique... et puis ça évitera les crises de jalousie..._

Bon le dernier point, elle n'était pas obligé de l'ajouter, mais j'étais content qu'elle l'ai fait ! Elle se releva, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me fit un bisou sur le museau... Elle se retourna et s'en alla... Je me retransformais, et c'est avec un sourire niais que je rejoins mes frères à l'intérieur.

Le lundi, j'allais attendre Kim près de son casier. J'étais content que l'on n'ai pas à se cacher. Quand elle me vit, elle se jetta dans les bras et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.

- Oulah... tout va bien ?

- Oui, non... j'te dirais après...

On alla donc, main dans la main à notre cours d'histoire. Ça me faisais bien rire tout les regards jaloux des filles, et les chuchotements qui s'entendaient quand on passait... Grâce à ma super-ouïe, je pouvais entendre tout ce qui ce disait, ça allait du compliment sur notre couple, jusqu'aux remarques sur mes « goûts » en matière de filles... Je mis Kim au courant des derniers potins de la meute, à savoir qu'Embry s'était transformé, il y a deux jours, et que ça serait bientôt le tour de Jacob.

Mais, Sam n'a pas besoin de toi, du coup ?

Non, Paul l'aide déjà, et Embry est plus excité que terrorisé ! Il patrouillait déjà hier...

On stoppa notre conversation à l'arrivée du prof...

Kim POV

Je m'étais disputée avec Christie. Et je m'en étais pris plein la gueule ! Elle s'était séparée d'Embry, et d'après ce que venait de me dire Jared, ça devait être parce qu'il n'y a pas eu d'imprégnation... Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle me tenait pour responsable de ce qui arrivait.

_Flash Back_

_Kim ? Je peux te parler ?, me demanda Christie avec une voix grinçante_

_Oui, bien sur... qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as demandé à Embry de casser avec moi ?_

_Mais n'importe quoi, je suis en couple avec Jared, pourquoi est ce que j'irais briser le couple des autres ?! _

_Parce que t'es jalouse, égoïste et que tu veux tout les mecs à tes pieds, voilà pourquoi ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je récupérerais Embry, et Jared se rendra vite compte que t'es qu'une traînée, une garce qui n'en n'a rien à foutre des autres !_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Donc voilà, c'était pas la grande joie... Heureusement que j'avais Jared et les autres ! Le soir, Jared et moi sommes allés nous promener sur la plage. On s'est arrêté sur un tronc d'arbre échoué, et, comme promis le matin, je lui racontais ma journée.

_C'est pas grave ça ! Je sais très bien qui tu es et puis si elle t'as dit ça, c'est juste que ce n'était pas une vraie amie !_

_Ouais... mais ça fait trop de choses en même temps... _

_Comment ça ?_

Alors je lui racontais tout. La mort de mon frère, mon viol, que Sam m'a trouvée, que la fête de Christie m'avait rappelé des souvenirs horribles, etc... Je parlais d'une voix neutre, parce que toutes mes « mauvaises » émotions sont enfouies, et elles ne se voient pas même si je sais qu'elles sont là ! Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, Jared se mettait à trembler, et j'avoue que ça m'inquiétait un peu...

Et tes parents sont pas au courant ?

Non.

Pourquoi tu n'en n'as pas parlé ! Ils auraient pu t'aider, t'aurais dû porter plainte !

Mes parents ne m'auraient jamais cru ! En plus c'était un ami de la famille, alors crois moi, ça n'aurais rien changé !

Mais tu peux pas savoir !

C'est trop tard de toute manière !

La fin de la discussion était plutôt criante. Suivit un long silence, où on était assis épaule contre épaule... Jared rompit le silence :

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Si à chaque fois qu'on se dispute on se sépare, on n'a pas fini...

Il eut un sourire, et m'embrassa la joue. On décida de rentrer en faisant une course. Que je perdis bien entendu, même si il avait ralentit le rythme ! C'est donc en riant que j'arrivais chez moi, et que je lui dis au revoir.

Le mardi matin, Christie m'attendait près de mon casier.

Kim, euh... je voudrais m'excuser pour hier... Embry est venu me parler pour me dire que tu n'avais rien à voir avec sa décision...

Excuses acceptées, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'oublie ce que tu m'as dit...

Elle eut un sourire gêné, et partit. Bizarrement, je ne la sentais pas sincère, et après ce qu'elle m'a dit, je me méfierais constamment d'elle... Je vous passe le récit de ma journée de cours, à moins que vous ne soyez intéressés par les fonctions dérivées, et par la transmission des informations génétiques... rien de bien passionnant...

Pour me détendre de cette journée, je décidais d'aller courir. Je longeais les falaises, il y avait du vent, c'était trop bien... Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais le vent ? Enfin bref, je pris le chemin du retour, mais d'un coup, je me sentis mal, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter, sauf que j'étais encore à 2 kilomètres de chez moi...

POV Externe

Le corps de Kim s'affaissa brusquement. Elle était entrain de courir près d'un précipice, que son corps inanimé dévala, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ou amortir les chocs. Il finit sa course, sur une pierre plate, mais Kim n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Jared POV

Kim était partie il y a quatre heures, et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée ! Ses parents ne savaient pas où elle était partie courir, mais elle n'allait jamais très loin d'après eux... Sam demanda à toute la meute de ratisser la forêt, mais pour l'instant, les recherches étaient infructueuses...

Soudain, un hurlement de loup retentit, et Paul dit :

**Je l'ai. On se retrouve chez Emily.**

Et il se transforma, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander comment elle allait !

Kim POV

Je repris connaissance, lorsqu'un Loup s'approchait. Paul si j'avais bien retenu. Au moins, je ne mourrais pas dans la forêt. Soudain, je vis Paul dans mon champ de vision.

_Kim ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!_

_Je sais pas... je courais, et je me suis retrouvée là... je crois que j'ai fait un malaise..._

_Bouges pas, je vais te ramener chez Sam et Emily !_

_Merci Paul..._

Quand on arriva, c'est un Jared mort d'inquiétude qui nous accueillit. Je le rassurais, mais demandais quand même un médecin, car je ne me sentais pas très bien... Il appelèrent Dr Cullen, un vampire... J'étais pas spécialement rassurée, mais il pourrait peut être faire d'autres soins, plus efficaces...

Suivant les conseils du médecin, j'allais à l'hôpital pour faire une radio. J'avais deux ou trois côtes fêlées, du coup Carlisle, le médecin, décida de me garder en observation. Jared resta avec moi toute la nuit.

Le matin, je me sentais faible, j'avais très mal dormit. J'avais eu des sueurs nocturnes, et ce matin, j'avais vomi. Je pense que j'ai choppé un truc en attendant que Paul me trouve... Carlisle décida de me faire une prise de sang, pour voir ce que j'avais...

Les résultats arrivèrent dans l'après-midi. Et, vu l'expression que le médecin avait, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes... Il fit sortir la meute, il ne restait que mes parents qui étaient arrivés plus tôt dans journée...

_Mademoiselle Conweller, vous êtes malheureusement atteinte d'une leucémie._

_D'une leucémie ?! Comment ça se soigne ? _S'inquiéta ma mère...

Pendant que Carlisle lui expliquait qu'il fallait une greffe de moelle osseuse, mon père restait ébahit, et moi, je posait la question :

_Il me reste combien de temps si il n'y a pas de donneur ?_

_La maladie est assez ava..._

_Combien ?!_

_Pas plus d'un mois..._

_Je veux voir Jared._


	5. Chapter 5

Un mois. Quand tout allait bien, tout se casse la gueule, c'est vraiment de l'acharnement. J'avais juste besoin de voir Jared, le seul élément stable de ma vie. J'avais la certitude qu'il serait toujours là.

Quand Jared entra dans la chambre, je sus que Carlisle l'avait mit au courant. Il fonça vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras. Je me décalais pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à côté de moi, mais il ne le fis pas...

_Tu viens pas ?_

_Kim... _

_Putain, Jared, j'ai une leucémie, pas la peste ! _

Ma voix sanglotante et mes yeux humides durent l'achever car il s'installa finalement. Je me blottis dans ses bras, et je me mis à pleurer. Quand je relevai la tête, je vis qu'il pleurais aussi...

_Tellement viril_, rigolai-je en essuyant ses larmes.

Je n'eus qu'un grognement en réponse

_Mais c'est mignon_, rajoutais-je.

Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne et se leva, car le médecin venait d'entrer.

_Bon, Kim... Tu vas pouvoir sortir, si tu me promets de revenir dès que tu te sens pas bien !_

_Promis ! _

Les formalités furent vite réglées, et je pus rentrer chez moi. Les deux semaines suivantes furent très dures ! Premièrement mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir, bon, c'était le cas mais je voulais surtout profiter du temps qu'il me restait. Sauf que, c'est le deuxièmement, ils m'interdisaient de sortir, même pour aller au lycée ! C'est pour ça que le lundi suivant, je décidais d'aller au lycée, par n'importe quel moyen ! À 5 heure du mat', j'entrepris donc de descendre par la fenêtre de ma chambre, sauf que j'avais de temps en temps des minis pertes d'équilibre... et c'est ce qui m'arriva ! Cependant, au lieu de tomber sur le sol dur, j'atterris dans des bras chauds. Je ne mis pas longtemps à deviner que Jared venait de sauver mon fessier d'une forte douleur !

_Kim ! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ?!_

_Et toi ? C'est toi qui es chez moi, je te rappelles ! _

_Je te sauve la vie... à ton tour de répondre !_

_Je vais au lycée !_

Je me mis en route, suivie de Jared, étrangement, il n'essayait pas de m'en empêcher... cela me perturbais tellement, que je m'arrêtais pour le lui dire...

- _Tu me manques trop, par contre..._

Et il me prit dans ses bras.

- … _je te porte, sinon tu vas être trop fatiguée ! _

Même si je n'aimais pas qu'on me considère comme une malade, j'étais contente qu'il prenne soin de moi comme ça... on arriva à l'heure au lycée, mais avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte, Jared me prévint :

- _Les gens sont au courant pour toi... _

Génial... J'espérais ne pas trop être dévisagée mais j'avoue que j'étais inquiète... Malgré le silence qui se faisait dès je passais dans les couloirs, la journée se passa bien. Les profs ne me considéraient pas différemment, ce que j'appréciais. Mais à la fin de la journée, en sortant du lycée avec Jared, Christie m'interpella.

_- Kim ! C'est vrai ces rumeurs comme quoi t'es malade ?_

_- Oui..._

_- Hé bien, ne compte plus sur moi pour être ton amie, j'veux pas d'un boulet malade avec moi ! Et toi, Jared_, fit elle en se tournant vers lui, _tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à une fille qui va crever ! Allez, salut !_

Et elle partit. J'étais tellement choquée, que je ne réagis même pas ! Mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit me touchait plus que je ne le voulais.

_Elle a raison Jared, tu devrais partir avant que je meurs..._

_Dis pas de conneries, tu ne vas pas crever ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !_

_Jared, ça fait deux semaines, y'a toujours pas de donneur, et même les médecins ne savent pas pourquoi je suis toujours debout..._

_J'ai été faire les tests._

_Quoi ?!_

_Les tests de compatibilité. Je les ai fait._

_Et.. ?_

_Je suis compatible._

_T'es pas humain... enfin pas au sens commun du terme..._

_Carlisle pourra opérer ! _

_Je sais pas..._

_Tu sais pas quoi ? Si tu pars, je pars..._

_Racontes pas de conneries, je ne partirais pas..._

_Alors t'es ok ?_

_Si il n'y a pas un autre donneur, oui._

Ensuite, il me prit dans ses bras me répétant combien il m'aimait, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans moi.

Jared POV

Carlisle m'avait appelé en urgence dans la nuit. La santé de Kim s'était dégradée et il fallait intervenir maintenant, et j'étais le seul donneur. Ses parents étaient d'accord pour l'opération, je me précipitais donc vers l'hôpital ! L'opération se déroula bien, et c'est aux côtés de Kim que je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard... Elle commençait à émerger elle aussi, et je me sentais soulagé de l'avoir sauvée ! Grâce à mes aptitudes de loup-garou, j'étais déjà complètement remit, alors que pour Kim cela prendrait un peu plus de temps. Carlisle vint nous voir, pour nous dire que l'opération s'était bien passée et qu'on pourrait sortir dans deux jours. Ces derniers passèrent très vite, vu que nous étions tout les deux, et que nous n'étions pas en cours. On sortit de l'hôpital une semaine avant Noël, et nous retournions en cours demain. On s'était énormément rapproché, et les parents de Kim acceptèrent qu'elle passe la nuit chez moi ! On arriva vers 14h, et on s'installa tranquillement... on était vautrés sur le canapé, quand Paul, Embry et le reste de la meute arrivèrent !

_Salut les tourtereaux ! _Crièrent-ils

_Salut ! _

_Alors ça va ?_

_Mieux_, répondit Kim, un léger sourire aux lèvres

_Vous n'avez pas oublié j'espère ?_! Demanda Paul...

_Oublié quoi ?_ M'inquiétais-je

_Demain... c'est le bal de Noël ! et vous êtes invités, bien évidemment !_

_Paul, on sort d'une opération là ! _

_Rho, rabat joie ! T'as intérêt à venir, sinon je te pique Kim pour la soirée_, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

_Hors de question_, lui répondis-je, puis en me tournant vers Kim, _ça te dis ?_

_Carrément mais j'ai rien à me mettre..._

_C'est pour ça que je suis là !_ Intervint Emily !

Et elles disparurent dans ma chambre pour choisir une tenue, que j'avais interdiction de voir avant demain soir.

Kim POV

Emily m'avait choisi une superbe robe. Bleue avec des petites fleurs blanches, dos nu, et qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou, elle était magnifique ! J'avais hâte que Jared la vois... enfin, me vois dedans plutôt ! J'avais le droit de dormir chez lui ce soir, j'étais choquée que mes parents aient accepté d'ailleurs !

Le lendemain matin, Jared m'avait préparé le p'tit déj' et il m'amena en voiture au lycée. Tout le monde nous regardait, enfin encore plus qu'avant je veux dire. La nouvelle de ma maladie et de la greffe s'était vite répandue, vivre dans une réserve d'une centaine de personnes l'impliquait forcément...

La journée se déroula normalement, rien d'extraordinaire se produisit en tout cas ! Le soir arriva enfin, j'étais dans la chambre avec Emily, entrain de me préparer... Elle lissa mes cheveux, me mit des boucles d'oreilles, et me maquilla légèrement. Ensuite, elle m'ordonna de rejoindre Jared et de « ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas bousiller son travail ! ». Vu la tête qu'à tiré Jared quand il m'a vu, Emily avait dû bien travailler !

T'es.. whaouh !

Merci, t'es pas mal dans l'genre non plus !

Sam nous déposa au gymnase, on fit la traditionnelle photo, et on atterrit devant le buffet... Soudain, l'organisateur fit une annonce pour l'élection du couple de l'année... Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être quand j'entendis mon nom et celui de Jared ! Oh-la-honte... c'était juste pas possible, je ne pouvais pas monter sur scène ! Il faut croire que si, puisque Jared m'y entraîna, fier comme un coq d'avoir gagné ! On nous remit l'écharpe, il y eut un blabla interminable... je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de redescendre ! Et plus, le reste de la bande s'amusait à nous siffler, et nous applaudir ! C'était hyper gênant !

Une fois libérés de ce calvaire, la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien ! On dansa, on rigola, c'était parfait ! Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante depuis deux ans ! Après la soirée, Jared me déposa à contre cœur chez mes parents...

Les semaines qui suivirent, je passais de plus en plus de temps chez Jared ! J'avais même ma brosse à dent là-bas ! Un jour, je faisais mon jogging, et j'ai décidé de passer chez Jared. Il était avec Paul, comme d'hab' en fait. Vu que Jared avait sa maison, ça permettait de laisser de l'intimité à Sam et Emily, et puis j'adorais l'agitation et le mouvement qu'il y avait, donc ça ne me dérangeais pas ! Bref, je suis donc rentrée, j'ai dit bonjour aux mecs et je suis partie me changer.

Jared POV

Elle venait d'arriver en short et débardeur de son jogging, carrément belle comme d'habitude. Et forcément, Paul n'a pas put s'empêcher de me le faire remarquer en me disant un truc du style « Tu laisses ta meuf sortir comme ça, mais c'est comme si tu laissais ta voiture avec les clés sur le contact ! ». Et là, juré que c'est vrai, alors que Paul avait limite chuchoté, Kim crie de la salle de bain, à l'étage, « Paul, tu sais très bien que la voiture de Jared, c'est une poubelle ! ». Déjà, c'était pas vrai, vu que Kim, ba, c'est la plus parfaite, et que ma voiture est cool aussi ! Mais, le grand mystère est de savoir comment elle a réussit à entendre ?! Paul était aussi surpris que moi ! Mais bon, on n'y a pas trop fait attention à vrai dire...

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était les vacances d'été et on partait dans un parc d'attraction, avec toute la meute ! Ça allait être trop cool ! Rien que le trajet annonçait ce qui allait suivre, musique à fond, Kim qui chantait à tue-tête, alcool... tout pour passer de bonnes vacances quoi...

À l'arrivée à l'hôtel, on découvrit nos chambres avec émerveillement ! On avait pris une suite luxueuse, avec de nombreuses chambres, mais aussi un espace commun, pour pouvoir se retrouver. Je dormais avec Kim, Sam et Emily ensemble, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Embry et Quil dans une autre chambre, Paul et Rachel dans la quatrième. Tout était parfait.

Après s'être brièvement installés, on se mit tous en maillot et direction la piscine ! Elle était immense avec pleins de plongeoirs, toboggans et bassins de tout types ! On s'amusait tellement qu'on y resta jusque 20 heures ! À la fermeture, on rentra tous sauf qui Kim qui alla passer les commandes pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain.

Kim POV

Une fois les commandes passées, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, direction le 5ème étage. Au deuxième étage, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser rentrer quelqu'un que je connaissais bien: Tim, mon violeur. Et malheureusement pour moi, j'étais seule, et il m'avait bien reconnue, vu le sourire sadique qui étirait ses lèvres. Bon, pas de panique, si jamais il m'agresse, qu'est ce que j'ai pour me défendre ? Ba... rien, j'ai même pas de sac à main... il me reste les techniques d'auto-défense... La fin du voyage se passa dans une ambiance plus que tendue, chacun épiant les moindres mouvements de l'autre. Enfin, le 5ème étage ! Je me précipitais vers les portes mais j'entendis _« On se reverra Kim... »,_ ce qui me fis plus peur que tout le reste ! Il ne faut surtout pas que Jared apprenne ce qu'il vient de se passer, il serait capable de fouiller tout l'hôtel pour le retrouver ! J'essayais de me calmer, mais c'est dans un état étrange que je rentrais dans la chambre. Évidemment, Jared le sentit tout de suite !

_Kim, tout va bien ?_

_Ouais, ouais..._

_Menteuse ! _Dit-il avec une moue mi-inquiète, mi-amusée

_Mais non, arrêtes de dire des conneries ! Dis, t'as pas vu ma robe noire, pour la soirée de ce soir ? _

_Change pas de sujet ! Il s'est passé quoi ? _

_Mais rien je t'ai dit ! Tu me fais confiance ou quoi ? _

_Bien sur que oui, mais ne me dit pas ça, tu pues le stress à des kilomètres à la ronde ! _

…

_Ah, tu vois ! Alors ? T'as vu qui ? _

_Comment tu sais que j'ai croisé quelqu'un ? _

_L'instinct... ton violeur ?_

_Ouais..._ répondis-je d'une toute petite voix...

_PUTAIN ! Et t'avais pas l'intention de me le dire ?! Mais tu penses à quoi ? Il t'a touché ?_

_NON ! Il ne s'est rien passé, juste une menace voilée ! T'es content comme ça ?! _

_Merde, Kim, on ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer ! _Chuchota-il, en se rapprochant de moi, _je m'inquiète tellement pour toi, et là je m'en veux parce que je te fais pleurer, et... _

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait ! C'était plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin physique intense, comme pour être sûre qu'il sera toujours là, pour me rassurer, me protéger ! On se retrouva rapidement allongés sur le lit, quand des coups frappés à la porte nous interrompirent ( encore ! ). La tête de Paul apparue dans l'encadrement...

_Comme on n'entendait plus crier, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait vous prévenir que le repas était servit, mais si vous avez des « choses » à finir... _

C'est donc en soupirant que l'on rejoint les autres, qui nous regardait avec un sourire à peine dissimulé ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être chiant cette ouïe sur-développée !

À part ce léger incident, le reste de la semaine de passa plutôt bien ! Il y eu quand même le pétage de plombs de Jared, quand dans le train fantôme, le zombie m'a accidentellement effleuré la poitrine, mais sinon, RAS ! C'était déjà l'heure du départ, et au bout de deux heures de route, on décida de faire une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes. On rencontra une fille, Amber, qui, comme par hasard, cherchait une voiture pour rentrer à Forks... Je ne suis pas associable, mais je ne sentais pas cette fille, et j'avais l'intuition qu'elle n'apporterait que des emmerdes... Comme pour me faire encore plus chier, elle fit le reste du trajet avec Jared et moi, non sans essayer de draguer MON copain ! Pendant les trois heures de route restantes, on n'entendit que ses babillages... Au moment où j'allais la tuer, on arriva à destination, Dieu merci !


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivés à la Push, vu qu'il était trèèès tard, je restais dormir chez Jared, et évidemment le lendemain matin, sur mon portable, des milliers de messages de mes parents du style « t'es où ? » etc... Quand je les rappelais, j'eus le droit au traditionnel passage de savon, qui a plutôt énervé Jared, puisque les disputes chez moi sont plutôt... violentes ? Bref, j'avais la permission de rester chez Jared jusqu'à 18h ! Malheureusement, il fut appelé par Sam, pour une patrouille... Je décidai donc d'aller courir, près des falaises, comme d'hab' ! Et là, devinez qui je croise ? Christie bien sur ! Avec sa bande de potiches ! Vous l'aviez oublié ? Ba pas moi... et elle non plus ne m'avait pas oublié...

_Tiens, Kim... t'as bien guéris on dirait..._

_Je vais mieux merci !_

Hors de question que je rentre dans son jeu, il faut que je me contrôle !

_Et t'as choppé un bon mec en plus ! Tu dois bien sucer pour qu'il veuille rester avec une pauv' fille comme toi..._

_Je t'interdis de l'insulter, comme ça !_

Bon ba raté, pour le self contrôle !

_Franchement, regardes-toi, t'as rien pour toi, et pourtant tu te tapes le plus beau mec du lycée, ba je trouve ça injuste et..._

Tout en parlant elle s'était rapproché de moi, et moi je m'étais rapproché de la falaise...

… _et, maintenant, je fais ça !_

Et elle me poussa dans le vide ! Mais pour de vrai, pas faire semblant... et ça je mit quelques secondes à le réaliser ! Et mon premier réflexe fut d'appeler Jared... Réflexe stupide, si vous voulez mon avis... enfin bref, c'est une dizaine de secondes plus tard que je percutais la surface de l'eau, glacée, ce qui me coupa la souffle ! Et bien sur, je fis une crise de panique... comme si c'était le bon moment tiens... bref, j'avais qu'une peur, c'était de mourir noyée, mais soudain je sentis des bras chauds me rattraper et me traîner vers le rivage ! J'ouvris les yeux une minute après avoir sentis la terre ferme, et la première chose que je vis fut Jared avec une tête hilarante, genre on aurait dit qu'il allait mourir de trouille ! J'explosais de rire et mit mes bras autour de son cou. Soudain je me rendis compte que j'étais trempée !

_Alors, c'est arrivé pour de vrai ?!_

_T'es sûre que tout va bien ? _

_Ouais... fin je crois... Comment t'as su que j'avais besoin d'aide ?_

_Tu m'as appelé..._

_Et tu m'as entendue ?_

_Non, je veux dire, tu m'as __**appelé**__... par la pensée... quand j'étais en loup !_

_Mais c'est possible ça ?!_

_Très bonne question..._

Il avait l'air pré-occupé... Même Sam ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. On était tous réunit chez ce dernier quand soudain, Seth s'écria :

- _Je sais ! T'as reçu de l'ADN lupin quand on t'a fait ta greffe ! Ça vient peut être de là ?! _

À défaut d'une autre explication, plus plausible, c'est celle qui fut retenue... Maintenant, j'ai juste peur de me transformer en loup... Je décidais de revenir le lendemain, pour découvrir de nouvelles capacités !

À cause de cet « événement », il était 18h02 et j'étais dans l'entrée de ma maison. Je tentais la technique du légendaire « j'suis rentrée » pour ensuite courir dans ma chambre sauf que...

- _Kim ! Reviens ici tout de suite !_

Donc, pas le choix, obligée de faire demi-tour...

- _On peut savoir pourquoi tu arrives à cette heure ci ? _

_- Cette heure ci ?! Il est 18h02 ! Faut pas abuser non plus ! _

_- C'est pas le problème, le problème c'est que t'es plus jamais là, tu ne respectes pas le peu de règles qu'on t'imposes..._

_- Bah, excusez moi d'avoir une vie en dehors de la maison et du lycée, excusez moi d'être heureuse ! Peut-être que si vous m'accordiez un peu plus d'importance dans votre vie, je me sentirais mieux ici ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un temple de recueil dédié à mon frère ! Sauf qu'il est mort, MORT ! et n'importe ce que vous ferez, il ne reviendra jamais, JAMAIS ! Vous feriez peut être mieux de vous intéressés aux vivants pendant qu'ils sont encore là..._

Dur, mais efficace... je partis me réfugier dans mon garage, et me défoulai en boxant ! Dans ma tête ça ressemblais à _« connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards, connards... _» ! Une heure après, je décidais d'aller m'excuser. Mes parents étaient dans le salon, et ça se voyait qu'ils avaient pleuré... Immédiatement, je me sentis coupable...

- _Excusez moi d'avoir été aussi méchante avec vous..._

_- C'est rien Kimmy, tu as raison, même si c'est dur à accepter..._

_- Euh... j'ai quelque chose à vous demander..._

_- Ah oui ? Nous aussi ! Vas-y !_

_- J'aimerais aller vivre chez Jared..._

_- D'accord._

_- D'accord ?! Vous êtes d'accord ?! _

_- Oui, et ça a un lien avec ce qu'on va te dire... On part à New-York en fin de semaine !_

_- Pour combien de temps ?_

_- Le plus longtemps possible... On va se lancer dans le stylisme !_

_- Et donc votre plan c'est que je squatte chez Jared, logée, nourrie ? _

_- Non, bien sur que non, on comptait te donner 2500$ par mois... _

_- Whaouh ! Trop génial ! Je pars demain du coup ! _

J'étais, genre, trop contente quoi ! Du coup j'ai fait mes bagages toute la nuit pour me retrouver à 10h du mat' devant la maison de Jared. J'entrais, il était entrain de prendre son p'tit déj'.

_Hé tu fais quoi là ?_

C'est vrai que voir sa petite amie avec trois valises ça pouvait être impressionnant...

_J'emménage._

_T'es sérieuse ?! _

_Absolument ! _

_Ah ! Mais c'est trop génial !_

Et deux secondes plus tard je me retrouvais dans les bras du truc qui me sert de mec, qui me faisait pleins de bisous baveux ! Et moi j'étais trop heureuse pour dire quoi que ce soit ! Une fois son repas terminé, on alla chez Sam, qui m'avait prévu des exercices pour voir de quoi j'étais capable. Les résultats étaient plutôt impressionnant, ou inquiétant selon le point de vue, j'étais quasiment capable de rivaliser avec Jared à la course, en me concentrant je pouvais sentir et entendre à quelques kilomètres !

Plus les semaines passaient plus je m'améliorais, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me transformer. La colocation avec Jared était très mouvementée ! On se disputait tout le temps, je lui reprochais de ronfler, de ne jamais rien ranger, lui me saoulait parce que je laisse traîner mes vêtements et mon maquillage... et au final on se réconciliait tout le temps ! Sauf qu'un jour, on à eu la « bonne » surprise de trouver Amber ( mais si vous vous souvenez, la fille des vacances) chez Sam. Et cette grosse p*** a commencé à draguer MON mec. Qui naïf comme un mec, ne voit absolument rien venir... Donc, les voilà entrain de rire, et elle de s'exhiber en maillot de bain à chaque sorties à la plage ! Alors, j'ai essayé d'en parler avec Jared, mais ça n'a pas eu le résultat escompté, et me voilà blessée intérieurement, et l'homme qui compte le plus pour moi qui se détourne... Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire, et même les encouragements de la part des autres membres de la meute n'arrivaient plus à me remonter le moral... Je me sentais moche, chiante, rien qui aurait pu faire revenir Jared… Un soir, alors que ça faisait quelques semaines que cette situation durait, je suis partie. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, et je savais où aller pour ça. Je piquais la voiture à Jared, et au bout d'une demie-heure de route, j'arrivais sur le parking d'une usine désaffectée. À l'intérieur, une petite fête avec tout ce qu'il faut pour s'amuser : alcool, drogues, musique à s'en exploser les tympans ! Bref, à peine arrivée, direction le bar ! Bien éméchée après quelques shooters, je rejoins la piste de danse, où je me lâchais complètement ! Je ne faisais plus gaffe à rien, cependant j'avais envie de blesser Jared, autant qu'il me faisait souffrir, mais je ne pouvais pas coucher avec un autre mec, ça m'effrayais trop ! Alors la drogue me parut une bonne idée... Pourquoi pas me détruire, pour le détruire ? Je repérais rapidement un dealer, payais ma consommation, et partis me défoncer le cerveau... J'étais dans un état très second quand je vis une bande de mecs, torses nus, apparaître dans la boîte ! L'un d'eux se dirigea vers moi, j'avais cette étrange impression de le connaître et pourtant je ne me souvenais plus de son nom...

Jared POV

J'avais vraiment merdé ! Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Amber flirtait avec moi, et j'ai assuré à Kim, qu'il ne se passait rien ! Mais, j'avais fermé les yeux sur sa tristesse et sa douleur et maintenant, je la retrouve dans un état lamentable ! Elle ne se souvenait même plus de mon nom, c'est pour dire... Une fois (re)présenté, elle me suivit jusque dans la voiture, et je la ramenais chez moi... chez nous... bref, à la maison quoi ! Je lui mit un pyjama, la démaquillais mais elle se mit à délirer, et à faire un espèce de bad trip... Elle parlait de fourmis, qui la mangeaient etc etc... c'était carrément flippant et je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir ! Je la pris dans mes bras, mais elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter ! J'en avais plus que marre, du coup, je la mis sur mon épaule, direction la douche ! J'allumais l'eau, froide, et l'arrosais toute habillée ! Radical et efficace ! Elle reprit immédiatement ses esprits !

_Jared ! Mais t'es fou ou quoi?_

_Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te mettre dans un état pareil ?! J'ai cru mourir de trouille !_

Et au lieu de m'insulter comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement, elle se jeta à mon cou en m'embrassant... Ses mains, passées sous mon tee-shirt, se déplaçaient sur chaque centimètres carrés disponibles ! La pensée que Kim était à moi me décupla mon désir, déjà très élevé ! Je portais ma dulcinée, jusque dans la chambre, où je la déposais délicatement sur le lit... Cette nuit là fut la plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie ! De toutes les expériences sexuelles de ma vie, et il y en avait eut (!), Kim était la seule qui avait réussit à me faire ressentir autant de chose !

Kim POV

La nuit que je venais de passer avait été plus que magique ! En voyant la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Jared, je n'avais pas pu résister ! J'avais toujours eu peur de ce moment, peur que mon passé me rattrape, mais Jared avait été parfait ! Il avait su me rassurer, et j'étais plus que jamais sûre de notre couple ! Quand je me suis réveillée, le lit était vide... Je descendis donc, et à peine sur le palier, je sentis déjà une bonne odeur d'œufs frits ! Une fois dans la cuisine c'était encore mieux, il y avait une rose fraîche posée sur la table, le petit déjeuner servit et Jared aux fourneaux ! Dès qu'il me vit, il se précipita vers moi pour m'embrasser ! Alors je lui chuchotais :

_Merci pour ce cadeau..._

_Cadeau ? Cadeau de quoi ?_

_Ça fait six mois aujourd'hui ! _

Il n'y avait même pas pensé, je ne savais pas si je devais être contente (il me prépare le petit déjeuner, sans occasions particulières) ou déçue qu'il n'y ai pas prêté attention... Je lui avais quand même prévu un cadeau, que j'avais sommairement emballé...

_Tiens, voilà ton cadeau !_

Jared ouvrit le paquet, rectangulaire et plutôt fin...

_Whaouh, c'est magnifique !_

C'était le tableau au fusain que j'avais commencé avant notre premier rendez-vous. On y voyait Jared, et derrière lui, son loup. Il était tellement touché qu'il se mit à pleurer ! Si, si, j'vous jure ! Et voir un gaillard de presque deux mètres pleurer, c'est assez comique ! Cependant, je me mis à pleurer aussi... et c'est deux personnes pleurantes et enlacées, que la meute vit en arrivant pour nous proposer d'aller à la plage. Ça les fit bien rire en tout cas. Sam nous rappela qu'il y avait feu de camp le soir, et que ça serait bien qu'on y aille...


	7. Chapter 7

**Très court chapitre, mais on s'approche de la fin de cette fiction, il restera un épilogue, qui ne tardera pas à arriver... Bonne lecture ;) **

On suivit donc le conseil appuyé du Sam, et on alla donc au feu de camp. Après un repas, ou plutôt un festin au vu de la quantité de nourriture, les Anciens se mirent à raconter les légendes...

Jared POV

C'était le premier feu de camp que je faisais avec mon imprégné, et pour une fois, j'écoutais attentivement ! Kim était captivée, ça la passionnait, ça se voyait ! Cependant au bout de quelques heures de légendes et de débat sur la meute, elle se mit a somnoler. Et Paul le remarqua bien sûr... et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

_Ba dis donc, elle n'est pas très endurante !_

Et là, Kim bondit vers Paul, et lu donna un coup magistral dans l'épaule ! La rapidité avec laquelle elle avait réagit était hyper impressionnante ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait fait mal à Paul ! On prit tous conscience du développement de ses capacités et elle aussi, puisqu'elle partit en courant, à une vitesse surhumaine ! Je n'eus pas le temps de me lever, que Sam m'interrompit et la suivit... ça sentait le déjà vu...

C'est seul que je rentrais à la maison, puisque Kim et Sam n'avaient toujours pas réapparus... Je m'installais sur le canapé pour l'attendre... Au bout de cinq minutes, je me mis à faire les 100 pas... Au bout de trente minutes, je fis des pompes... Arrivé à une heure d'attente, je m'écroulais dans le canapé en me rongeant les sangs. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kim, en pleurs ! Je me précipitais pour la prendre dans mes bras, où elle s'écroula. Je la portait jusque dans la chambre, où on passa la nuit, à se réconforter... Elle m'avait déjà parlé de sa peur de devenir un loup, et j'imagine que ce qui c'était passé ce soir, devait lui laissé penser qu'elle muterait un jour...

Après cet incident, la vie reprit son cours, la rentrée au lycée pour notre dernière année, l'installation définitive de Kim, le mariage de Sam et Emily...

Pour le conseil de classe du deuxième trimestre, on nous demandait de définir une orientation, ou de choisir une école pour l'avenir...

_Tu veux faire quoi, toi ?, lui demandais-je_

_Mes parents veulent que je fasse avocat._

_C'est pas la question. Tu veux faire quoi, toi ?_

_J'ai toujours voulu ouvrir une librairie, ou un tenir un truc sur les légendes et traditions quileutes..._

_C'est vrai ?! C'est trop génial !_

_Et toi ? _

_Je sais pas... je ne veux pas quitter La Push en tout cas..._

Kim sourit et je restais la regarder avec un air niais sur le visage. Vraiment pathétique... On décida d'aller se promener dans la forêt pour occuper cette belle journée, car, miracle, il faisait beau ! Au moment où on arrivait dans une jolie clairière, je sentis une odeur qui me brûla la gorge ! Il y avait un vampire dans les parages ! Je prévins Kim, pour qu'elle reste derrière moi ! Soudain, je le vis. C'était un couple, qui était entrain de chasser. Dès qu'ils firent mine d'avancer, je me transformais et hurlais pour que la meute vienne à mon aide ! Ils foncèrent sur moi, et je les repoussais du mieux que je pouvais pour qu'ils ne puissent pas atteindre Kim. Cependant, ils étaient sur-entraînés, et soudain je me retrouvais coincé dans l'étau des bras de la femelle, qui me broya les côtes ! Je tombais sur le sol, hors d'état pour me battre, et la meute n'était toujours pas là...

Kim POV

Jared venait d'être touché, peut être qu'il était mort ! Cette pensée me fit rentrer dans une rage intense, et je me mis à courir vers les sangsues qui me regardaient venir en rigolant ! Ma colère redoubla, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle se diffusait dans mon corps, partant de mon cœur... Je fus loup, deux secondes après ! Un loup blanc, aussi grand que Jared ! Malgré mon inexpérience, ma rage me permit de tuer les deux vampires ! Je me souvins du feu de camp, et me rappelais qu'il faut brûler les cadavres rapidement. Je me concentrais donc sur la chaleur intérieure, et tentais de la ramener vers mon cœur. Je me retrouvais humaine, nue, et me précipitais chercher un briquet dans les poches de mon imprégné. Une fois le champ de bataille propre, je retournais voir Jared, et fut soulagée quand je vis qu'il respirait encore ! C'est à ce moment que les autres loups arrivèrent, et qu'ils me trouvèrent auprès de Jared. Ils se transformèrent et tandis que j'expliquais ce qui s'était passé à Sam, Paul et les autres portèrent Jared, chez nous, pour le soigner...

Jared mit une semaine à s'en remettre... Je passais le maximum du temps avec lui, consacrant le reste à mon entraînement de loup avec la meute. J'étais près de la falaise, quand je sentis Jared me rejoindre...

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé_, souffla t-il

_Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je t'aime tellement..._

Nos mains s'entrelacèrent, nos lèvres se rejoignirent ! Ce baiser était magnifique, il exprimait tout ce que nous n'arrivions pas à nous dire ! Finalement, c'est moi qui repris la parole :

_Je serais toujours là pour toi..._

Et je sautais de la falaise, rejoint quelques secondes par Jared, qui m'attrapa par la taille, et me chuchota :

_Et moi je serais toujours avec toi..._

Il scella sa déclaration, par un baiser, encore...


	8. Epilogue

_6 ans plus tard _

La clochette de l'entrée retentit, tandis que je sortais l'arrière boutique. Je vis la tête de Jared, entre le rayon des livres consacrés aux Quileutes, et celui de médecine traditionnelle. J'avais réussit à ouvrir mon magasin, grâce à l'argent de mes parents, et il marchait bien, plus grâce à la population locale souhaitant renouer avec leurs traditions qu'aux touristes qui achetaient des souvenirs... Il s'approcha du comptoir, m'embrassa, puis soupira en voyant le désordre, derrière mon épaule. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de ranger, on était déjà en retard pour le repas chez Sam et Emily... Ils allaient nous présenter leur nouveau-né, un bébé nommé Levi, comme l'arrière grand-père de Sam. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de la maternité et nous trépignons tous d'impatience à l'idée de voir le bout d'chou.

Pendant le trajet, je repensais à ma vie depuis ma rencontre avec Jared, tout en touchant distraitement mon ventre. Il y avait eut ma leucémie, ma rencontre avec mon violeur, ma transformation en loup... Tous ces problèmes s'étaient réglés un par un, mon agresseur s'étant tué, heureusement ou malheureusement, dans un accident de la route... Aujourd'hui, j'étais enceinte, et nous allions l'annoncer à toute la meute... Un bébé chez les Uley, puis il y aurait le nôtre, et j'avais su que Paul et Rachel aussi, attendaient un heureux événement... La nouvelle génération arrive, et le plus important : nous sommes tous là, l'un pour l'autre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) merci d'avoir lu ma fiction !


End file.
